The Grinch (2018)
The Grinch is the titular redeemed protagonist anti-hero from an upcoming computer-animated film based on the book of the same name by Dr. Seuss and the remake version of the 2000 live-action film. He will be portrayed by Benedict Cumberbatch as an adult, who also plays Doctor Stephen Strange and Classified from Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie. It's unknown who will voiced the kid Grinch soon. Plot (official description) The Past The second trailer reveals that The Grinch spent most of his childhood life in a Whoville orphanage with no one to celebrate Christmas while the Whoville are celebrating Christmas without him and he wasn't adopted either. So, just like the live action movie except being bullied, he left Whoville and live at Mt. Crumpet for 53 years later ever since. The Present 53 years later, The Grinch hatches a scheme with his trusted canine Max to ruin Christmas when the residents of Whoville plan to make their annual holiday three times bigger that year. Meanwhile, Cindy Lou Who plans to seek out Santa Claus to thank him for helping her widowed mother every Christmas, but little does she know that she's trying to blow the Grinch's cover. Trivia *It is possible that the Grinch's backstory will differ from this film's live-action counterpart, How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) which the Grinch was publicly humiliated in elementary school as a child due to having to shave at his age *The Grinch is Illumination’s second protagonist to be a villain also, first being Felonious Gru. *In the original book as well as the first film adaption, The Grinch could not find a Reindeer to help him with his heist, so he used Max instead. But in this adaption he does successfully find a Reindeer and lets it stay at his house with Max. *This marks the first time outside the Doctor Strange franchise where Benedict Cumberbatch uses an American accent instead of his regular speaking British accent which why he's voicing the Grinch in a different accent *This Grinch is different than his 1966 and 2000 version: **For example, the Grinch is less exaggerated-looking than previous versions with softer facial features that look more like a furry green dog-man than a creepy old goblin, and normal eyes instead of his signature red and yellow pupils. **The previous versions establish/imply that the Grinch lives in self-imposed exile away from the Whos. This film shows that the Grinch regularly visits Whoville to buy groceries. Presumably as a result of him coming down to their town often, the Whos don't fear him as much as the Whos in Ron Howard's film or Halloween Is Grinch Night, where the Grinch's impending arrival is a big deal **Considering he's more willing to come out of his cave than previous versions, it makes sense that the Whos are used to him by this point. **While he is by no means a nicer guy, this version of the Grinch is shown to be marginally kinder to Max than the Chuck Jones or the Ron Howard version at one point playing with Max with a small, affectionate smile on his face. Video THE GRINCH Official Teaser Trailer (2018) Animated Movie HD The Grinch - Official Trailer (HD) The Grinch - Official Trailer 2 (HD) Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Tricksters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Pet owners Category:Selfless Category:Mastermind Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Titular Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Self-Aware Category:Book Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Humanoid Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Defectors Category:Genius Category:Contradictory Category:Heroic Liars Category:Tragic Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Vengeful Category:On & Off Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Loner Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Egomaniacs Category:Anti Hero Category:Orphans